Aircraft typically include terrain awareness and warning systems, or “TAWS.” These systems often include a database (a “TAWS database”) comprising a variety of terrain and/or other obstacle data (“TAWS data”). For instance, many TAWS include runway data, taxiway data, terrain feature (e.g., elevation) data, weather data, and the like.
As terrain and other obstacle conditions may change, TAWS databases are often updated via a wired connection (e.g., a universal serial bus or USB) connection while an aircraft is on the ground. For example, a TAWS database may be updated while an aircraft is on the ground by an individual equipped with a small database updating tool, such as an electronic flight bag that includes any updated TAWS data that may be relevant for the upcoming flight.
Typically, an aircraft database update is a time constraining activity and is therefore constraining to airlines to schedule it in order not to disrupt daily flight operations. In addition, although TAWS data may be current at the beginning of a flight, as conditions may change during the course of any particular flight, TAWS data that is current at the outset of a flight may, in fact, be outdated or incorrect at the conclusion of the flight.
Hence, there is a need for a TAWS that can be securely, frequently, and easily updated during the course of a flight. There is, in addition, a need for a TAWS that can be updated wirelessly, so that flights are not delayed on the ground as they wait for updated TAWS data to arrive.